<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the grumpy one is soft for the sunshine one by fandomchaos_posts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284236">the grumpy one is soft for the sunshine one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchaos_posts/pseuds/fandomchaos_posts'>fandomchaos_posts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Greek politics - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sharing a Bed, don't sue me pls, αυτό ξεκίνησε ως enemies to lovers αλλά όσο το κράτησε η Μαντλίν Μίλερ άλλο τόσο το κράτησα κι εγώ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Ελληνικά</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchaos_posts/pseuds/fandomchaos_posts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ο Νίκος είναι γκρινιάρης. Ο Σωτήρης δεν θέλει να κολλήσει την μάνα του. Things happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Σωτήρης Τσιόδρας/Νίκος Χαρδαλιάς</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the grumpy one is soft for the sunshine one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>let's face it, you didn't find this accidentally, you knew exactly what you were searching for</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ο Νίκος είχε αντιμετωπίσει πολλά στη ζωή του. Στα 52 χρόνια που είχε ζήσει μέχρι τώρα είχε ζήσει πολλά και πίστευε ότι ήταν προετοιμασμένος για τα περισσότερα, αν όχι όλα. Ακόμα και για την πανδημία, που δεν την περίμενε κανείς - πόσο μάλλον αυτός - είχε καταφέρει να οργανώσει ένα σχέδιο δράσης αποτελεσματικότερο από αυτό πολλών χωρών. Αυτό που δεν περίμενε ποτέ, όμως, ήταν ότι θα αναγκαζόταν να περάσει τις γιορτές, και πάνω κάτω όλο τον Δεκέμβρη, σε καραντίνα μαζί με τον Σωτήρη. Δεν είχε κάτι εναντίον του ανθρώπου συγκεκριμένα, αλλά η όλη του συμπεριφορά του φαινόταν υπερβολικά χαρωπή και sunshin-y. Σαν άνθρωπος που, αν ήταν 30 χρόνια νεότερος, θα περιεγραφε τον εαυτό του ως edgy και overly dramatic, αυτό του καθόταν λίγο άσχημα. </p>
<p>Δεν ήξερε ακριβώς πώς είχε συμβεί. Την μια μέρα είχε συναντήσει τον Σωτήρη για να συζητήσουν νέα μέτρα για τον ιό και την επόμενη έμαθε ότι είχαν έρθει σε επαφή με κρούσμα και έπρεπε να μπουν σε καραντίνα. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, τον είχε πάρει τηλέφωνο ο Σωτήρης και τον είχε παρακαλέσει να περάσουν την καραντίνα μαζί, γιατί αυτός έμενε με την μητέρα του και δεν ήθελε να την κολλήσει. Όσο γκρινιάρης και να ήταν ο Νίκος, δεν μπόρεσε να του πει όχι. Θα έπρεπε απλά να κάνει υπομονή να περάσουν οι δύο εβδομάδες και να ελπίζει ότι δεν είχε κολλήσει κάποιος από τους δύο. Μετά θα ήταν ελεύθερος. Μπορούσε να το κάνει, δεν ήταν δύσκολο, σωστά; Στο κάτω κάτω δεν τον μισούσε κιόλας τον άνθρωπο. Απλά τον έβρισκε αρκετά εκνευριστικό. </p>
<p>Είχε πάει μεσημέρι, όταν ο Νίκος άκουσε το κουδούνι της εξώπορτας να χτυπά. Σηκώθηκε ξεφυσώντας από τον καναπέ και πήγε να ανοίξει.. Λογικά θα είχε έρθει ο Σωτήρης. Ανοίγοντας την πόρτα, φόρεσε ένα χαμόγελο και τον καλωσόρισε. </p>
<p>"Καλημέρα Σωτήρη, πέρασε μέσα" είπε και έκανε άκρη για να περάσει ο άλλος άντρας. "Δώσε μου άμα θες τα πράγματά σου να τα πάω μέσα"</p>
<p>Ο Σωτήρης χαμογέλασε διστακτικά. Του έδωσε τον σάκο με τα πράγματα που είχε φέρει για να περάσει δύο εβδομάδες εκεί. Κοίταξε με ενδιαφέρον το σπίτι γύρω του. Φαινόταν ωραίος χώρος και ο Νίκος δεν ήταν κακός άνθρωπος. Ίσως να μην περνούσε τόσο χάλια τελικά. Αν δεν είχε κολλήσει κορονοϊό δηλαδή. </p>
<p>"Κάθισε στον καναπέ άμα θέλεις και έρχομαι σε μισό λεπτό" , συνέχισε ο Νίκος και κατευθύνθηκε προς την κουζίνα.</p>
<p> Άφησε τον σάκο με τα πράγματα στο τραπέζι - θα τα τακτοποιούσαν αργότερα - και γέμισε δύο ποτήρια με νερό. Τα άφησε για λίγο στην άκρη και έγειρε πάνω από τον νεροχύτη. Ήθελε να πιστεύει ότι ήταν ψύχραιμος άνθρωπος, φαινόταν αυτό άλλωστε και από τον τρόπο που χειρίστηκε την υγειονομική κρίση όταν ξέσπασε αρχικά, αλλά η αλήθεια ήταν ότι στον συναισθηματικό τομέα ήταν λίγο άχρηστος. Και ήταν αλήθεια επισης ότι έτρεφε κάποια αισθήματα για τον Σωτήρη εδώ και καιρό. Το γεγονός ότι δεν ήθελε να το παραδεχτεί ούτε στον εαυτό του δεν είχε καμία σχέση. Ο μόνος λόγος που το παραδεχόταν εκείνη την στιγμή ήταν επειδή ανησυχούσε για το πώς θα κατάφερνε να περάσει δύο εβδομάδες κλεισμένος στο ίδιο σπίτι με αυτόν χωρίς να τα φανερώσει. Και ίσως να είχε αρχίσει να πανικοβάλλεται, αν δεν είχε ακούσει την φωνή του Σωτήρη να του μιλάει από το σαλόνι.</p>
<p>"Όλα καλά εκεί μέσα; Χρειάζεσαι κάποια βοήθεια;" Ανησυχία χρωμάτιζε την φωνή του. </p>
<p>Ο Νίκος πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα, σήκωσε τα ποτήρια και κατευθύνθηκε στο σαλόνι.<br/>
"Ναι ναι, όλα μια χαρά, μην ανησυχείς" Μισογέλασε και κάθισε στον καναπέ απέναντι του. "Λοιπόν. Τι κάνουμε τώρα;" </p>
<p>Ο Σωτήρης κόμπιασε. "Εε δεν ξέρω, θα μπορούσαμε να βάλουμε τηλεόραση;"</p>
<p>"Έχεις εσύ όρεξη να βλέπεις την φάτσα σου στις ειδήσεις, όταν λένε τι έγινε χτες;"</p>
<p>"Όχι"</p>
<p>~••~</p>
<p>Το μεσημέρι έφαγαν μακαρόνια. Ήταν ένα απλό και θρεπτικό φαγητό και ο Νίκος δεν είχε χρόνο να μαγειρέψει τίποτα άλλο. Πέρασαν τον χρόνο τους ασχολούμενοι ο καθένας με τις υποχρεώσεις τους, ώσπου έφτασε η ώρα να πάνε για ύπνο. </p>
<p>Ο Σωτήρης σηκώθηκε και τεντώθηκε. "Έλεγα να πάω για ύπνο σιγά σιγά, έχει πάει αργά, μήπως μπορείς να…" Τη φράση "να μου πεις σε ποιο δωμάτιο να κοιμηθώ" δεν χρειάστηκε να την πει, εννοούταν από μόνη της. </p>
<p>"Φυσικά. Πάμε μέσα να σου δείξω το δωμάτιο, ελπίζω να σε βολεύει, εγώ θα κοιμηθώ στον καναπέ"</p>
<p>"Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να κοιμηθείς στον καναπέ στο ίδιο σου το σπίτι, εγώ θα κοιμηθώ εκεί"</p>
<p>"Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση, μεγάλος άνθρωπος, θα πιαστείς ολόκληρος"</p>
<p>"Να με συγχωρεί η χάρη σου, Νίκο, αλλά είσαι μόλις 3 χρόνια νεότερος από εμένα. Άμα είναι να πιαστώ εγώ, τότε θα πιαστείς κι εσύ" </p>
<p>"Ωραία, και τι θα κάνουμε τότε;"</p>
<p>"Το κρεβάτι είναι αρκετά μεγάλο. Μπορούμε να το μοιραστούμε"</p>
<p>Μόλις είπε αυτή τη φράση ο Σωτήρης το μετάνιωσε αμέσως. Δεν θεωρούσε ότι ήταν κακό να μοιραστείς το ίδιο κρεβάτι με έναν άλλο άντρα, αλλά τα συναισθήματα που είχε για τον Νίκο τον έκαναν να νιώθει μια αμηχανία σχετικά με την όλη υπόθεση και σίγουρα, ο Νίκος δεν αισθανόταν το ίδιο. Άμα το μάθαινε σίγουρα θα αισθανόταν πολύ άβολα. </p>
<p>"Καλή ιδέα". Η φωνή του Νίκου τον έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις του. Είχε συμφωνήσει. </p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p>Η πρώτη εβδομάδα πέρασε σχετικά γρήγορα. Δεν είχαν εμφανίσει κάποιο σύμπτωμα μέχρι εκείνη την στιγμή, οπότε είχαν χαλαρώσει κάπως και δεν ανησυχούσαν τόσο πολύ για τον εαυτό τους. Είχαν αρχίσει να αισθάνονται πιο άνετα μεταξύ τους - το να κοιμάσαι μαζί με κάποιον άλλο σίγουρα είχε τέτοιο αποτέλεσμα - και συχνά έμεναν ξύπνιοι ως αργά λέγοντας αστεία και γελώντας. </p>
<p>Κάποια στιγμή το απόγευμα είχαν ανοίξει ένα μπουκάλι κρασί για να πιουν. Το ένα ποτήρι έφερε το άλλο και κατέληξαν να είναι ακόμα ξύπνιοι, αργά μέσα στην νύχτα. Θα μπορούσε κανείς να πει ότι ο Σωτήρης είχε πιει λίγο παραπάνω, όμως σίγουρα αυτός δεν θα ήταν ο Νίκος, αφού και αυτός είχε πιει αρκετά και αισθανόταν τώρα κι ο ίδιος κάπως μεθυσμένος. Σίγουρα πάντως δεν ήξερε κανένας από τους δύο ακριβώς τι συζητούσαν ή πώς είχαν καταλήξει σε αυτή τη στάση, καθισμένοι δίπλα δίπλα στον καναπέ, με τους ώμους τους σχεδόν να ακουμπούν. </p>
<p>"Είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου"</p>
<p>Ο Νίκος δεν ξέρει πώς του ήρθε να το ομολογήσει αυτό εκείνη την στιγμή. Ίσως επηρεάστηκε από την κοντινή τους απόσταση. Ίσως έφυγε το κρασί που είχε πιει. Δεν θα μάθαινε ποτέ, όμως δεν τον πείραζε, καθώς η φωνή του Σωτήρη ακούστηκε αμέσως μετά, να του απαντάει με την πιο γλυκιά φωνή που ο άλλος άντρας μπορούσε να φανταστεί.</p>
<p>"Νομίζω πως κι εγώ είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>